This crazy!
by devilojoshi
Summary: Semua orang selalu berkata sama. Siapa yang tau arti sebenarnya? Tidak ada! Gila? siapa yang gila? Orang itu yang gila, 'Mereka berdua psikopat'/Bukan kisah berdasarkan penolakan, ataupun sebuah obsesi, hanya kisah berdasarkan artian berbeda dari yang lain./ SasuNaru, Gore, Lemon, Yaoi/ Spesial for Naruto's birthday


Bukan sebuah kisah cinta yang penuh dengan obsesi. Bukan sebuah kisah dengan penolakan—dan bukan juga, cinta dengan nafsu. Hanya sebuah kisah dengan sebuah kegilaan. Mereka berdua saling mencintai dengan cara yang berbeda. Mereka berdua gila!

Gila—satu kata yang selalu orang kait-kaitkan terhadap sebuah gangguan jiwa seseorang, padahal belum tentu hal itulah yang dimaksud. Dan disini, kita bukan mengingatkan sebuah gangguan jiwa, kita hanya akan mengingatkan sebuah hal yang mustahil untuk dilakukan.

Ya, mereka berdua terlalu gila akan cinta yang mereka anggap benar. Sebuah kesalahan pun bagi mereka adalah kebenaran. Kebahagian dunia yang dianggap salah adalah sebuah kesenangan yang mempunyai makna dan kesan tersendiri.

Mereka terlalu gila.

Satu kalimat itu lagi yang terlintas.

Bahkan rasa sakit yang mereka rasakan selalu mereka anggap sebuah kenikmatan tersendiri akan hubungan mereka.

Dan untuk kali ini, kekasihnya memberikan kembali hadiahnya. Hadiah yang dapat memuaskan hasrat mereka—walau tidak semuanya. Mereka akan bersatu—benar-benar—bersatu suatu hari nanti.

Apa kau mengaggap kalau hal persatuan itu hanya sebatas hati? Tidak, tentu tidak—karena mereka akan menyatukan semuanya. Benar-benar semua yang berada dalam diri mereka.

Ah, kalimat ini lagi yang terlihat, 'Mereka gila. Itu mustahil.'

Semua orang tau akan hal itu. Tapi hal ini bukan hal gila yang dimaksud,

"Mereka berdua psikopat!"

.

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**This crazy! © Devilojoshi**

**Rated: M **

**Genre: Tragedi, Romance**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Warning: OOC, Typos and Miss typos, Alur terlalu cepat, Yaoi/ MalexMale, One shoot, M for Sexual conten and Gore, lemon for yaoi and straight, slight NaruSaku and SasuSaku, Slight of life, AU, dll**

.

**Dedicated for Naruto birthday.**

* * *

.

'Semua orang bilang, "Dunia ini penuh dengan kebohongan atau kegilaan!". Ya, mereka berkata seperti itu, bahkan sering mereka berkata seperti itu hanya karena hal sepele yang bahkan belum pernah mereka temui secara langsung—hanya melihat dari sebuah layar televisi—atau membaca dari sebuah buku, tentang kehidupan seseorang.'

'Hanya berkomentar—itulah manusia.'

'Mereka hanya berkata dan berkata. Tidak pernah sekalipun mereka berpikir bagaimana jika mereka yang berada disana. Bagaimana jika mereka yang ada di posisi orang yang mereka anggap gila dan semacamnya.'

.

"_Aku ingin tau reaksi mereka setelah melihatnya langsung?"_

_._

"_Ah, bagaimana jika merasakannya langsung?"_

.

* * *

Sepasang mata melihat dari atas gedung pencakar langit dengan batas kawat yang menghalangi. Melihat setiap orang yang berjalan dalam hirup pikuk jalanan, kesibukan akan kerjaan atau hanya sekedar menyibukan diri untuk berada di luar, atau hanya untuk bersenang-senang bersama teman-teman. Mata itu tidak hanya diam, dia menelitik setiap orang yang mengerutkan keningnya, kelelahan, atau tertawa. Diam, yang dia lakukan memang berdasarkan arti yang tidak sebenarnya. Dia sedang mengawasi—bukan benar-benar sedang terdiam. Bukan untuk melakukan sesuatu, dia hanya ingin melihat reaksi setiap orang yang dia lihat dari jauh.

Kenapa harus dari jauh?

Kalian bertanya seperti itu adalah sebuah hal yang biasa.

Jawabannya adalah karena dia takut. Dia bukan takut pada orang-orang itu, dia hanya takut dengan bibir dan tingkah mereka yang menyeramkan. Orang-orang itu memang terlihat baik jika dia tidak ada di dekatnya, tapi jika mereka melihat secara langsung—mereka tidak akan segan melakukan semua yang mereka bisa agar bisa menjauh darinya.

Itulah sebabnya dia takut pada mereka.

—atau lebih tepatnya, sifat asli mereka.

Mata itu berkilau indah saat sang rembulan menampakan dirinya. Memberikan secercah cahaya 'sedikit' menyilaukan agar cahaya lain memberitahukan keindahannya. Semua orang yang melihat mata itu pasti akan berkata hal yang sama, 'indah', 'menakjubkan', atau 'menyilaukan'. Benar, semua kata dengan artian yang sama itu akan keluar dengan sangat mudah—dari mulut orang yang tidak mengenalnya.

Biru _shappire_. Siapa yang tidak tau keindahan batu permata itu? Semua orang tau, bahkan setiap orang pun akan berlomba untuk mendapatkan sedikit dari keindahannya pada sebuah perhiasan yang hanya menempel—bukan menjadi bagian darinya.

Rambut pirangnya berkibar dengan sangat halus. Menyesapi setiap rasa angin malam, sambil menutup sepasang mata miliknya. Dia, tersenyum dan merentangkan tangannya. Berimajinasi jika dia bisa terbang—melayang—hingga sampai tiada batas. Merasakan bagaimana angin malam itu menerpa setiap bagian tubuhnya dan membuatnya sedikit mengigil. Tidak peduli jika nanti dia akan masuk angin karena angin malam. Baginya hal itu sudah biasa.

Tersenyum dan memasang wajah yang damai. Mungkin hanya di tempat ini dia bisa melakukannya.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk menanti malam besok," gumamnya tetap tersenyum.

Tersenyum baginya adalah sebuah kesalahan. Di dunia ini dia bagaikan tidak berhak untuk tersenyum—apalagi di depan banyak orang. Semua orang itu membencinya, dan tidak ingin melihatnya tersenyum. Sepertinya, jika dia tersenyum orang-orang itu akan terluka atau meraskan hal yang benar-benar menyakitkan. Oleh karena itu, dia hanya akan memberikan sebuah senyuman itu pada—

"—aku sudah duga kau disini, Dobe."

Suara lain datang dengan menggema di kegelapan malam. Cahaya rembulan sudah tidak terlalu bisa menerangi bagian pojok. Membuat bayangan hitam yang samakin lama semakin mendekat itu tidak terlalu terlihat. Baru akan pemuda itu sampai pada jarak kurang lebih 1 meter, wajah datar itu terlihat jelas.

Pemuda dengan panggilan 'Dobe' itu membuka matanya, melihat ke belakang dengan tersenyum sampai kedua bola mata biru itu sedikit tertutup kelopak mata berwarna tan-nya. "Kau yang terlalu lama kemari, Teme. Jelas kau tau aku disini, tapi seperti selalu berpura-pura tidak tau," Gumamnya kesal. Membalikkan badannya penuh hingga dia bertatapan dengan pemuda itu depannya, "...Sasuke."

"Hn, Naruto."

Sasuke, pemuda dengan wajah datar, terkesan dingin yang selalu melihat orang dengan pandangan mata yang tajam. Dia kekasih dari Naruto—pemuda yang sedari tadi mengamati setiap perilaku manusia yang berada di bawah. Mengamati tingkah, mimik wajah, satu-persatu orang walau dari jarak yang jauh.

Kekasih?

Mereka sepasang adam. Bukan sebuah pasangan yang saling melengkapi tapi mereka sepasang kekasih yang cocok karena berbagai kesamaan. Bukan berarti mereka tidak saling mencintai, mereka hanya menganut sebuah pemahaman yang sama—hingga mereka bisa bersama seperti sekarang. Dalam kesimpulan, mereka menjadi pasangan bukan karena perbedaan. Jika orang selalu berkata, perbedaan adalah sesuatu yang saling melengkapi dalam sebuah hubungan, menurut mereka hal itu adalah pikiran kuno. Karena di setiap kenyataan sebenarnya, kesamaan 'lah yang membuat kedua orang dalam sebuah hubungan bisa berjalan bersama.

Sasuke hanya berjalan mendekat—menghampiri Naruto—berdiri di samping Naruto, menghadap ke arah Naruto lihat tadi. Melihat begitu banyak manusia yang bertebaran di bawah sana. Jenuh juga kalau melihat banyak orang seperti itu, Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Naruto.

"Kau punya masalah?" tanyanya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum dengan sangat lebar. "Kau memang selalu tau aku," jawabnya. Berjalan lebih mendekatkan diri dengan Sasuke, Naruto terduduk di bawah. Sasuke hanya diam dan mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya melihat tidak adanya bintang yang bertaburan di langit malam—ah, polusi. "Kau tau, kekasih 'palsumu' itu menghinaku lagi," ucapnya memulai pembicaraan.

Sasuke melihat Naruto, "..."

"Aku hanya diam saat dia mengucapkan semua ucapan menyakitkannya itu," lanjutnya, menengok ke arah Sasuke, "...dan kau tau apa yang dia lakukan?" tanyanya. Sasuke hanya diam, membuat Naruto kembali menengadahkan kepalanya tapi sambil bersandar pada bahu tegap Sasuke. "...dia menghina keluargaku juga." Bisiknya.

"..." Sasuke masih diam.

Dia tau Naruto begitu tidak suka jika salah satu anggota keluarganya dibawa dalam sebuah urusan yang menyangkut dirinya. Bagi dirinya maupun Naruto, mengucapkan kata keluarga adalah sebuah pantangan. Karena itu, dalam hubungan mereka, mereka sama sekali belum menemui keluarga masing-masing. Mereka berdua tinggal terpisah dari keluarganya.

Bukan alasan dari hubungan mereka, hingga mereka berdua keluar rumah. Hanya, sebuah urusan yang lebih pribadi—sesuatu yang berada dalam pikiran mereka mengenai pandangannya pada seseorang. Cara melihat diri seseorang 'lah yang mendorong mereka tingga terpisah dengan keluarga mereka.

Naruto terdiam sebentar, mengangkat kepalanya yang bersandar di bahu Sasuke. Melihat wajah putih porselen itu dengan cermat, tersenyum dan mengangkat tangannya untuk membelai lembut pipi Sasuke. "Aku tidak marah padamu, karena kau tidak tau. Tapi—bisakah kau berikan dia untukku nanti?" tanyanya.

Sasuke melihat Naruto sambil mengenggam lengan Naruto yang tadinya mengelus lembut pipinya. Membawa punggung tangan Naruto hingga menempel di bibirnya—mengecup punggung tangan itu sambil tetap menatap mata Naruto intens. "Akan kulakukan apapun untukmu," jawabnya.

Naruto tersenyum begitu juga Sasuke.

.

.

Pagi hari di sebuah apartemen.

"Aku pergi," Naruto berteriak dan berlari menjauh setelah dikuncinya pintu apartemen. Naruto memang selalu melakukan hal rutin seperti itu, walaupun dia tau teriakannya tidak akan pernah terbalaskan.

Naruto terdiam di dalam lift. Hari ini adalah hari dimana dia dilahirkan ke dunia, melihat semua orang dengan berbagai macam sifat dan pemikiran. Tersenyum, dia mengingat apa yang akan diberikan Sasuke untuknya.

Uh—dia tidak sabar mendapatkan hadiahnya untuk kali ini. Hadiah kali ini memang hampir sama seperti tahun-tahun dulu, tapi setidaknya malam ini—bukan hanya Sasuke yang akan bersenang-senang. Tapi juga dirinya.

Naruto mengeringai melihat arloji yang terpasang apik di tangannya. Menghitung mundur waktu yang sudah ditetapkan oleh Sasuke. Dia tidak sabar menunggu waktu itu. Menunggu hadiah—spesial—yang paling disukainya.

.

Naruto sampai di sekolahnya, kelas 3A adalah kelasnya. Tempat duduk paling depan, tepat di depan guru membuatnya semakin bisa mengerti pelajaran. Biasanya anak yang lebih suka mengamati keadaan sekitar akan memilih bangku terakhir—tapi, untuk Naruto hal itu sama sekali tidak penting. Karena, dia masih bisa mengamati setiap orang saat jam istirahat berlangsung. Dari pada mengganggu aktivitas belajarnya, lebih baik dia menunggu saat jam istirahat.

Bel belum juga terdengar. Naruto mulai gerah, apalagi ditambah semakin banyak siswa dari kelas lain yang datang ke kelasnya. Membuatnya semakin pusing, dan lagi—lihatlah! Kekasihnya jelas-jelas sedang bersama wanita lain di depan matanya.

Menyebalkan, runtuknya kesal.

Naruto ingin sekali pergi dari kelas itu, tapi untuk apa? Toh memang setiap hari inilah makannya. Melihat kekasihnya bermesraan di kelas, berdiam diri seperti patung, mendengar bisikan menyebalkan yang sedang membicarkannya dari belakang dan lainnya.

Mengalihkan pandangannya untuk lebih memberi sinyal Sasuke. Naruto mendengus saat Sasuke malah dengan sengaja mendekatkan bibirnya pada kuping telinga wanita itu. Wanita itu terkikik dengan wajah memerah, apalagi saat Sasuke merangkul pinggangnya. Naruto semakin kesal saja dibuatnya.

'_Dia tidak perlu melakukan hal itu juga kan? Dasar brengsek!'_ makinya lagi dalam hati.

"Teme," gumamnya.

Akhirnya bel berbunyi, wanita dengan rambut pink itu beranjak dari bangku Sasuke. Memberi kecupan lembut di pipi porselen yang sebenarnya—hampir semua incinya—sudah di kecup lembut Naruto. Sasuke hanya diam, dan melihat Naruto yang sudah membalikkan badan—melihat ke depan.

"...ini hadiah pertama untukmu, Dobe."

.

Sore hari ini rasanya seperti sore hari yang biasa. Hanya ada kicau burung—seperti sedang menyambut tenggelamnya sang mentari. Memberikan lagu manis dan lembut untuk mengantar mentari ke peristirahatannya. Di jalan, Naruto sedang tersenyum hingga sesekali terkikik geli melihat layar ponselnya, dan beberapa kali mengerutu tidak jelas.

"...dia sudah sampai," gumamnya. Membenarkan letak tas hitamnya, Naruto berlari—menuju suatu tempat dengan Sasuke yang sudah menunggunya.

.

Di ruangan gelap karena tidak adanya lampu disana, dan beberapa jendela sudah di tutup rapat. Sasuke sedang terduduk di bangkunya, melihat arloji hitamnya sampai sesekali mendengus. "Terlambat,"

Menunggu Naruto memang hal yang paling tidak disukainya. Dengan alasan adanya kegiatan klub, Naruto membuatnya harus menunggu lebih dari setengah jam. Sial, sepertinya dia memang dikerjai oleh kekasihnya yang satu itu. Naruto bilang tidak akan lama, tapi buktinya sampai sekarang pun Naruto belum terlihat ujung rambutnya sama sekali.

Kalau sampai Naruto datang, Sasuke akan membuat Naruto harus menahan nafas selama waktu dia menunggu sekarang. Sasuke menyeringai memikirkan Naruto dengan wajah memerah, saliva yang bercucuran dan nafas yang tersenggal—bener-benar habis.

Duk duk duk

"Sasuke! buka pintunya!" Teriakan nyaring terdengar bersamaan dengan suara pintu digedor. Suara Naruto, dan Sasuke tau betul itu.

'_Si bodoh itu. Dia bisa memberikan sms jika dia sudah sampai.'_ Pikirnya seraya beranjak dari kursi. Berjalan untuk membukan pintu yang memang terkunci dari dalam. Sosok yang sedari tadi ditunggunya datang, memberikan ceringan khas yang membuat sesuatu dalam diri Sasuke—meredup.

"Kau terlambat," katanya datar.

Naruto terkikik seraya berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Melihat ke setiap pelosok tempat, "Kenapa kau memilih disini? Tidak ada kah tempat lain?" tanyanya berbalik melihat patnernya sendang menutup pintu. Menunggu Sasuke selesai, Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok wanita yang sedang terbaring lemah—tapi masih membuka matanya. "Wah! Kau sungguh membuatnya diam seperti patung!" teriaknya energik dan melihat Sasuke dengan pandangan berbinar.

Sasuke mendengus, "Hal itu hanya bertahan 1 jam, dan kau tau—mungkin sekitar 5 menit lagi kita bisa langsung menggunakannya," jawab Sasuke. Terduduk kembali sambil melihat Naruto, "...di tempat ini kita bisa melakukan apapun," lanjutnya menjawab pertanyaan lain Naruto.

Naruto menaikkan halisnya sambil sedikit merenggut, "Tapi aku jadi tidak bisa melihat jelas wajahnya nanti," ucap Naruto.

Sasuke mendengus, "Jadi sebenarnya apa yang kau mau? Kau hanya ingin organ dalamnya bukan?" tanya Sasuke tidak peduli wanita yang sedang terbaring lemah itu membelalakan matanya. Menunjukan sebuah ketakutan yang sangat besar mendengar perkataannya tadi. Sasuke melihat wanita itu, "Kau lihat mata hijaunya?" Sasuke menujuk mata bulat—yang seperti hampir terlepas dari tempatnya karena terlalu terbelalak—pada Naruto. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada mata hijau itu. "Kau bisa mengambilnya juga kalau kau mau, kalau tidak kita bisa menjualnya,"

Naruto berbinar kembali, "Kau benar!" Naruto berjalan menuju Sasuke, "Kau memang cerdas, Teme." Tawanya memeluk Sasuke.

Sasuke membalas pelukkan Naruto, mengelus punggung Naruto sambil melihat wanita yang masih terbelalak. "Apa? Kau penasaran dengan hubungan kami?" tanyanya.

Wanita itu sama sekali tidak menjawab. Tentu karena reaksi obat yang masih terdapat dalam tubuhnya.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukkannya, membalikan badan Naruto sambil memangku Naruto. Memeluk tubuh Naruto dari belakang, dan menyeringai. "Kami sepasang kekasih—dan kau tau? Aku memacarimu karena itu semua keinginan Naruto. Dia ingin membalas semua yang kau lakukan padanya. Dia melihatmu lebih berpotensi dibandingkan yang lainnya," jelasnya. Wanita itu berbelalak, "...Sakura."

Jelas sekali seringaian Sasuke semakin besar. Mengecup dan menjilat pipi Naruto dengan sensual sambil melihat Sakura.

Naruto terkikik geli. "Kau tau, Sakura?" tanyanya. Naruto sedikit mengubah sudutnya, membuatnya bisa memeluk leher Sasuke dengan tangan kanannya. "Aku rasa tubuhmu akan sangat berguna untuk kami," Naruto menyeringai keji.

"A—a—si—sek!"

"Ah, kau sudah bisa bicara rupanya," Naruto beranjak sambil sedikit mengecup pipi Sasuke terlebih dahulu. Berjalan menuju Sakura sambil sedikit menyentuh sesekali inci tubuh tergeletak itu. "Aku ingin lebih mendengar suaramu," lanjutnya tepat di depan wajah Sakura. "—terutama suara jerit dan isak tangismu." Bisiknya menjilat cuping telinga itu dan menggigitnya hingga sedikit putus di bagian yang digigitnya.

"Arggh!" Sakura berteriak. Sakit sekali! Perih dan rasanya sangat panas.

Darah segar sedikit merembes dari daging bekas gigitan Naruto. Membuat daun telinga Sakura yang tadinya utuh sekarang tinggal setengah itu pun berwarna merah pekat. Tidak terlalu banyak darah yang keluar hanya sebagian karena telinga jelas bukan tempat di mana darah mengalir begitu banyak.

Naruto menjauhkan bibirnya dan mengusap sedikit darah yang terdapat di bibirnya. "Rasamu sangat pahit dan tidak enak!" serapahnya. Mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke, "Teme, kau punya air? Aku merasa sangat jijik merasakan darahnya!"

Sasuke mendengus, "Kau kira kita akan rekreasi disini?" tanyanya tapi tetap berjalan menuju meja dengan bungkusan hitam di atasnya. Mengambil satu botol air mineral kemasan, dan melemparkannya pada Naruto. Sasuke melihat Naruto yang sedang membersihkan mulutnya dari rasa darah Sakura.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat. Melihat Sakura yang menangis menahan rasa perih, dan panas di telinganya. "Kau menyedihkan," gumamnya. Berjalan lebih mendekat ke arah Naruto—dan langsung mencium bibir Naruto dengan brutal. Membuat Naruto melenguh dalam hitungan sepersekian menit. Merapatkan bibir Naruto, melumat bibir halus itu dengan sangat menghayati, dan menggunakan lidahnya untuk menginvasi bagian dalam.

Seperti sedang membersihkan sesuatu, Sasuke menjilat bibir Naruto dari sudut kanan hingga kiri, atas dan bawah—lalu melumatnya kembali. Menggigit bibir Naruto hingga sedikit darah keluar. Mengecap rasa darah itu dengan nikmat dan sengaja menggigit bibirnya sendiri dengan kuat hingga berdarah. Seperti sebuah transfusi, Sasuke memberikan darahnya yang sudah bercampung saliva mereka ke dalam bibir Naruto. Membuat Naruto mengenyit—merasakan darah yang kesekian kalinya untuk hari ini. Darah Sakura, dirinya dan Sasuke.

Saling merasakan satu sama lain, Sasuke akhirnya mengakhiri ciumannya. Melihat Naruto yang masih memejamkan matanya. "Sekarang kau tidak merasakan darah jalang itu lagi, Dobe." Bisiknya.

Naruto melenguh dan terkikik secara bersamaan. "Ya,"

Mereka berdua masih saling melihat, tidak melihat ataupun peduli pada Sakura yang sedang merintih sakit dengan apa yang dirasakannya. Ini semua di luar dugaannya, setahunya Sasuke dan Naruto sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan dekat—bahkan saling bertegur sapa pun tidak. Dia selalu melihat Sasuke mencuri pandang melihat Naruto, tapi dia tidak menyangka inilah alasannya. Dia hanya berpikir kalau Sasuke juga berpikir sama dengan semua anak yang berada di dalam kelas—yang selalu membicarakan Naruto. Dia tidak tau, kalau Sasuke malah kekasih dari Naruto.

—Oh, Tuhan apa salahku? Rintihnya dalam hati.

Sakura mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya walau tetap tidak bisa. Hanya bergeser saja sudah benar-benar menguras tenaganya. Benar-benar hari yang sangat malang untuknya—atau mungkin hari terakhirnya?

Sakura menggeser kakinya beberapa sentimeter dari tempatnya. Mengamati Sasuke yang masih melihat ke arah Naruto—membuatnya sakit hati. Tapi, inilah kenyataan dan dia lebih memilih pergi dari sini daripada harus mengejar Sasuke untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Dia tidak ingin mati di tangan dua orang gila di hadapannya. Tidak, tidak akan pernah! Tekadnya.

Baru bergeser sedikit, tapi tiba-tiba dia merasakan tangan yang memegangnya. Sakura membulatkan matanya, melihat orang yang sekarang sedang mencekram lehernya. _'Sesak!'_

Naruto mencekram leher Sakura dengan kuat, "Kau mau kemana? Kau takut pada kami?" tanya Naruto tersenyum. "Kau tidak perlu takut, kami ini bukan orang gila. Kami hanya ingin bermain denganmu untuk—yang terakhir kalinya." Lanjutnya menyeringai.

Di belakang Naruto, Sasuke mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Naruto terkikik senang. "Aku suka! Ayo kita lakukan!" pekiknya sambil memeluk Sasuke kemudian. Sasuke melirik Sakura dengan pandangan yang sangat sinis—benar-benar sinis, lalu mendengus.

Naruto melepaskan pelukkannya, dan berbalik melihat Sakura sambil tersenyum dengan sangat ramah. "Sakura, kau tau? Kita akan bermain!" pekiknya sambil bertepuk tangan. Menghentikan tepuk tangannya sambil tetap tersenyum, Naruto membuka seluruh helai kain yang menutupi tubuhnya. Mengumbar keindahan yang terpahat apik di sana.

Sakura membelalakan matanya. Seumur hidup dia tidak pernah berpikir akan melihat semua bagian tubuh pria sebelum dia menikah. Sakura memang orang yang naif dan terkadang munafik. Berpikir kalau dia hanya akan melihat tubuh suaminya kelak, tapi dia terkadang begitu penasaran dengan apa yang selalu diceritakan teman-temannya akan keindahan pahatan itu.

"Kita bisa mulai, Sasuke." seringai Naruto memotong pemikiran Sakura.

Sasuke maju lagi, memeluk Naruto dengan sangat posesif dan tanpa aba-aba mereka berciuman kembali dengan kepala Naruto yang sedikit menengok ke arah belakang. Tangannya meremat rambut hitam Sasuke dan membuat peraduan mulut itu semakin dalam. Membiarkan Sasuke mengelus semua bagian tubuh luarnya—merasakan kehalusan kulit tannya.

"Ish..." Naruto meringis saat Sasuke mengecup telinganya, menggigitnya dengan perlahan—memberikan ransangan yang tinggi. Naruto semakin menegang apalagi dengan Sauske yang mengelus kesejatiannya dengan lembut dan sesekali meremasnya hingga menimbulkan percum yang lumayan.

Ah, mereka serasa benar-benar melupakan wanita yang ternganga dengan wajah yang shock.

"Eng, Teme... be-berhenti dul-ahh!" Naruto mendesah tertahan sambil mencengkram tangan Sasuke—menghentikan pijatan lembut di kejantanannya. "Kita belum mempersiapkannya," ucap Naruto menunjuk Sakura yang masih shock. Dia belum sadar kalau Naruto sekarang sedang berjalan tanpa pakaian dan kejantanan yang menegang.

Sasuke diam saja, melihat Naruto yang mengambil balok kayu dengan beberapa paku tajam yang menancap disana. Sasuke tau kalau Naruto akan...—

"ARGHKK!" membuka rok Sakura mengambil celana dalamnya dan mamasukkan balok kayu itu pada kemaluan Sakura tanpa persiapan sama sekali. Sakura terus berteriak kesakitan dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto. kemaluannya yang belum pernah terjamah sama sekali robek dengan darah yang mengucur banyak sekali—darah keperawanan dan darah yang memang berasal dari paku yang menggesek dinding rahimnya.

Naruto tertawa sambil terus memaju-mundurkan balok kayu sebesar tangannya itu dengan cepat. Membuat tubuh Sakura terus terhentak dengan sangat keras. Dapat dipastikan kalau kayu itu sudah mencapat dinding ujung rahimnya.

Sakura menangis kesakitan, tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba ada tenaga untuk berteriak kembali lemas. Rasa sakit yang amat sangat di bagian bawahnya memang membuatnya berpikir kalau dia ingin mati saja, atau setidaknya adakah orang yang mendengar jeritannya? Sakura menjerit sakit saat dirasanya paku itu menggesek bagian dalamnya dengan sangat intens, dia yakin darah yang keluar bener-benar banyak.

Sasuke diam, menyaksikan apa yang dilakukan Naruto dengan pandangan datar. Ini memang idenya, lagipula dia ingin tau wajah kesakitan wanita yang berstatus—mantan—kekasihnya itu.

"Naruto," suara bariton Sasuke menggema disela-sela jeritan dan tawa yang membahana. Memeluk Naruto yang masih setia memaju-mundurkan balok itu dengan cepat, Sasuke menyentuh kejantanan Naruto. Mengelusnya, dan memberikan pijatan kuat sekaligus menaik-turunkan tangannya dengan cepat.

"ARGH! SAKIT! HENTIKANNNN!"

"Engg... Teme!"

Suara desahan dan suara jeritan bersautan di ruangan minimalis itu. Suara desahan Naruto membuat Sasuke senang, sedangkan suara jeritan Sakura membuat darah Naruto semakin berdesir. Seperti mendapatkan ransangan yang lebih dari apa yang sekarang dia terima dari Sasuke. Sesuatu akan dirinya memang kasihan dan tidak tega melihat Sakura seperti itu, tapi sisi lain dirinya begitu menyukai semua ini.

'_Hadiah dari Sasuke mamang hebat,'_ Pikirnya.

_**.**_

_**-Flashback-**_

"Hei, lihat! Anak dari keluarga yang sama sekali tidak diterima di masyarakat! Aku yakin dia pergi dari rumahnya karena dia diusir. Hubungan tabu dengan menjual dirinya pada om-om, menjijikan! Keluarganya pasti juga sama menjijikannya—sama sepertinya."

Naruto tetap berjalan meski wanita dibelakangnya terus mengikuti sambil mencari makinya. Sakura—nama wanita itu. Naruto dulu begitu menyukai Sakura karena dia melihat Sakura adalah wanita yang baik dan manis. Tapi—dia begitu menyesal mengenal wanita itu. Wanita bermulut busuk.

'_Tau kah kau arti tabu yang sebenarnya?' _Pikir Naruto sambil terus berjalan. '_Tabu bukanlah hanya hal yang berkaitan dengan sebuah hubungan, tapi juga perkataan. Wanita bodoh sepertimu yang tidak tau arti tentang apa yang kau katakan sama sekali tidak dibutuhkan untuk bicara lagi.'_

Naruto terus berjalan tanpa suara sedikit pun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Dia kesal, tapi dia sanggup tutupi. Dia marah, tapi dapat dia pendam—dan dia dendam, tapi dapat dia lakukan.

Naruto menyeringai dengan sangat lebarnya. Walau yang terlihat tetaplah senyuman cerah—yang biasa dia tebarkan.

_**-Flashback end-**_

_**.**_

"ARGHT!" Sakura berteriak lagi dengan sangat kencang saat Naruto membuka 'lubang' miliknya dengan sangat kasar. Naruto melihat darah yang sangat banyak keluar dari sana. Bau yang sangat tidak enak dan bau amis—bersatu dalam penciuman Naruto. balok kayu tadi sudah ditaruhnya di samping tubuh Sakura yang terlegetak lemas.

Naruto mendengus,"Aku tidak suka baunya!" ucapnya sambari naik ke atas meja. Membuka selangkangan Sakura dengan lebar dan dalam sekali hentak memasukan semua kejantanannya pada lubang itu. Membuat Sakura mendesah dan memekik sakit sekaligus. Lubang itu terasa tidak terlalu menjepit miliknya dengan erat, sepertinya penetrasi yang dilakukannya terlalu keras hingga sekarang dia tidak terlalu merasakan kenikmatan.

Sasuke yang melihat semua itu juga naik ke atas meja, membuat sedikit meja itu berdecit dan bergoyang. Sasuke memegang pinggul Naruto yang menghentak terus menerus dari tadi—membuatnya berhenti sejenak. Tanpa persiapan juga, Sasuke memerosokkan kejantanannya pada lubang rektum Naruto.

"Engg!" Naruto mendesah tertahan. Dua tempat tersensitivenya sudah berada di dalam ambang kenikmatan. Dengan mata setengah terbuka Naruto melihat Sakura yang memejamkan matanya. Dengan geram dicoloknya kelopak mata tertutup itu—sambil terus menghentak. Di lengkungkan sedikit tubuhnya, membuka semua seragam Sakura dan mengecup punting merah itu—lalu tanpa di ketahui lagi, Naruto menggigit punting yang dikecupnya hingga putus.

"Argtt! Hentikan, tidak Naruto! hentikan!" Sakura berteriak sambil memegang tangan Naruto yang seperti ingin mencongkel matanya keluar—ditambah dengan puntingnya yang putus. Sebelah tangan memegang tangan Naruto, dan sebelahnya lagi menahan kepala Naruto yang bergerak ke arah punting satunya. Rasanya sakit dengan pusing secara bersamaan. Tapi karena hentakan dari Sasuke yang begitu besar, Naruto terdorong ke depan—membuat mata Sakura sukses di dapatnya.

"ARGHTTT!" Sakura berteriak sekali lagi sambil memegangi kelopak matanya. Seperti mencoba menghentikan pendarahan yang terjadi disana dengan menutup luka yang ada dengan tangannya. Tapi—semua itu sia-sia, karena Naruto mencoba untuk mengambil juga bola mata lainnya. Sakura berteriak, merintih tapi tidak menangis. Matanya sudah tidak ada, menangis dengan air mata pun membuat bagian matanya sakit. Benar-benar menyakitkan.

Naruto tersenyum sambil memegang kedua bola mata itu dengan tangannya, diletakkannya di samping tubuh Sakura dengan badan yang masih digenjot Sasuke di belakang sana. Sedikit sulit memang, tapi dia berhasil. Menyeringai, Naruto berbisik lagi pada Sakura. "Kau sekarang ..ng.. tidak lagi bisa melihat.. hahh.. ngg. Bagaimana ngh.., menyenangkan bukan? Berada di sebuah tempat... ah!.. yang gelap—benar-benar gelap?" tanyanya.

Naruto mengambil sesuatu balok kayu yang tadi ditaruhnya di samping tubuh Sakura. "Sekarang aku... nghh.. ingin melihat yang lainnyah," ucapnya mengacungkan balok kayu berlumuran darah. "Perlihatkan isi hatimu... ah!... padakuh," katanya dan menyentuhkan bagian paku besar pada dada Sakura. Di tariknya ke bawah dengan dalam sekali tarik.

"ARGHT!" Sakura beteriak lagi. Kulit dadanya terkelupas hingga bagian perut dengan sangat dalam. Luka gores dengan darah yang mengalir—walau tidak sampai menyentuh organ dalam tapi setidaknya—rasa sakit yang sangat itu membuatnya benar-benar merasa ingin mati.

'_Sakit sekali! Kumohon hentikan!'_ rintih Sakura dalam hati.

Sasuke menghentikan tindakan Naruto dengan mengambil sesuatu dari kantong kemejanya—yang belum terlepas, hanya beberapa kancingnya terbuka. "Ugh! Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu. Kau bisa langsung mengambilnya dengan ini." Sasuke menyerangkan sebuah pisau kecil dengan ujung yang sangat lancip. Menyeringai dengan sedikit memberitahu cara penggunaannya pada perut Sakura. Sasuke menghentikan sebentar genjotannya—sembari menggoreskan sebuah nama pada perut itu. 'Dobe' nama itulah yang tertera disana.

Naruto melempar sembarang arah balok kayu tadi. Melihat Sasuke, lalu menarik kejantanannya dari lubang Sakura yang sepertinya sudah tidak terlalu berbentuk lagi. "Aku tidak suka mengukirnya disana," ucapnya. Menyeringai dalam hitungan detik, Naruto mengambil pisau itu, bergeser sedikit ke atas tubuh Sakura dan mengoreskannya pada kepala Sakura. Sakura tidak bersuara lagi—dia belum mati, tapi memang berada diambang kematian. "Aku lebih suka menggoreskannya disini." Ucapnya menunjuk ukuran tidak terbentuk. Hanya sebuah gambar melingkar disana.

Sasuke menarik dirinya yang masih sangat menegang dari dalam tubuh Naruto. Sasuke tidak memperdulikannya, dia malah mengambil balok kayu yang terlempar Naruto. "Boleh aku mengambil tangannya?" tanyanya. Naruto menaikkan halis—tidak mengerti tujuan dari pertanyaan Sasuke. "...aku hanya tidak ingin mengingat bagaimana tangan ini menyentuhku," ucapnya.

Naruto tersenyum, "Silahkan,"

Sasuke mengecup pipi Naruto. Sasuke melihat wajah Sakura yang berlumuran darah. Di tariknya tangan kiri Sakura yang masih memegangi matanya. Di letakannya di samping tubuh itu, hingga berada dalam keadaan setengah mengantung. Sasuke menyeringai, diangkatnya balok kayu itu tinggi-tinggi dan diayunkannya dengan sangat kencang ke arah tangan Sakura.

TRAKK!

"ARGHT!" Sakura berteriak dengan sangat kencang. Tangan kirinya terasa patah. Memang patah, dengan potongan daging dan tulang yang retak menonjol keluar dari kulit dan dagingnya. Sekali ayunan lagi, dan Sakura kehilangan tangan kirinya, darah yang keluar bahkan sampai memuncrat ke wajah Sasuke.

Naruto terbelalak, "Sasuke, wajahmu kena!" pekiknya seraya berlari kecil ke arah Sasuke dan mengusap—menghilangkan—noda darah Sakura. "Aku tidak mau kau jadi tidak terlihat tampan lagi," ucapnya.

Sasuke mendengus, "Aku sudah dapatkan apa yang ku mau. Sekarang giliranmu yang menghabisinya, tapi—sebelumnya selesaikan sesuatu yang kita tunda ini." Sasuke menarik Naruto.

Naruto mendengus, "Aku juga masih mau memasukinya, kita lakukan seperti tadi!"

Sasuke terlihat tidak suka, tapi karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Naruto—dia hanya bisa menurutinya. Dengan enggan dilepasnya pelukkannya, mengikuti Naruto yang kembali naik ke atas meja. Sasuke melihat Naruto memasukkan kembali kejantanannya pada lubang Sakura, dengan terburu-buru Sasuke juga naik dan memasukkan kejantanannya pada Naruto—lagi.

Berulang kali menggerakan maju-mundur, akhirnya Naruto maupun Sasuke mendapatkan tinggat tertingginya. Naruto mengeluarkan benihnya di dalam tubuh Sakura, dan Sasuke mengeluarkannya di dalam tubuh Naruto. Sasuke beranjak dari sana, melihat Naruto yang sepertinya masih menikmati sisa friksi yang tertinggal.

"Lama, cepat selesaikan!" perintah Sasuke menarik Naruto.

Naruto mendengus, "Iya-iya,"

Selagi Sasuke memakai kembali bajunya dengan benar setelah membersihkan tubuhnya. Naruto dengan tubuh yang masih _naked_ berjalan ke arah Sakura dengan membawa balok kayu dan pisau kecil. Menyeringai, "Kita akan lihat, sejauh mana kau bertahan hingga bisa hidup."

Naruto menarik kaki Sakura, seperti yang dilakukan Sasuke. Naruto mematahkan tulang itu hingga berkeping-keping. Sasuke mendengus, "Kau bisa melakukan yang lain kan? Selalu mengikutiku," cemoohnya.

Naruto mendengus, "Aku memang ingin melakukannya kok," bantahnya.

Melakukannya berulang kali, Naruto maupun Sasuke—yang akhirnya ikut—pun membuat Sakura tidak bernyawa lagi. Kaki dan tangannya hilang—tidak bisa digunakan lagi, kepalanya yang masih tertempel pun sudah terlihat hampir putus karena leher yang seperti habis dikuliti. Mata yang tidak ada di tempat, mulut yang menganga lebar karena dimasukkan balok kayu karena Sasuke kesal mendengar suara teriaknnya—jadi menyumpalnya dengan memasukkan balok kayu tadi, dan semua organ dalam yang sudah tidak ada.

Naruto tersenyum melihat hasil karyanya. "Aku suka ini,"

Mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sasuke, "Ini hadiah yang luar bisa," ucapnya.

Sasuke mendengus. Dia sudah tau kalau Naruto akan memujinya akan semua ini, dan dia senang akan hal itu. "Apapun untukmu," Sasuke mendekap Naruto yang masih berlumuran darah. "Dobe, darahmu menempel di bajuku!"

Naruto menggelembungkan pipinya, "Salahmu sendiri, Teme!"

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas, "Kalau begitu lebih baik kita langsung ke mobilku," ucapnya menarik Naruto.

"Teme! Aku belum pakai baju, brengsek!" Pekiknya.

—ah, sepertinya mereka menganggap apa yang terjadi hanyalah angin lalu.

Mereka berdua memang gila.

.

.

.

**Fin?**

.

.

**Omake.**

Naruto datang ke apartemen Sasuke—tanpa seperti biasanya setelah kejadian kemarin. Tanpa terlebih dahulu membunyikan bel, dia masuk. Melihat ke sekeliling tempat gelap itu dengan mata birunya, Naruto meraba-raba dinding—mencari saklar. Tapi sepertinya walaupun dia sudah menemukannya, lapu disana tidak ingin hidup. Naruto mendengus, "Sepertinya memang dia belum mengganti lampunya," gumamnya. Berjalan ke depan, suasana yang remang-remang tidak terlalu gelap membuatnya bisa berjalan tanpa harus menabrak barang-barang yang ada disana.

Krieet

"Teme," Naruto memanggil Sasuke saat dilihatnya Sasuke sedang duduk di bangkunya—menghadap meja belajar. "Teme," panggilnya lagi berjalan menuju Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke masih belum merespon, dalam pikirannya mungkin Sasuke sedang benar-benar konsen dengan belajarnya hingga tidak mendengar dia memanggil.

Tap

Naruto berhenti, dilihatnya Sasuke sedang memegang sebuah benang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Teme? Kau ingin menjahit?" tanyanya.

Perkataan yang salah karena Sasuke berbalik dengan wajah yang datar dan memegang jarum dan benang.

"Kau tau Naruto, _kaa-san_ku sangat suka terhadap menjahit," gumamnya mendekat ke arah Naruto. Naruto masih diam melihat Sasuke dengan mata yang bertanya-tanya. "Kemarin aku melihatnya sedang membeli benang dengan warna ini," gumamnya lagi memperlihatkan benang merah yang berada ditangannya. Tersenyum sambil tiba-tiba merangkul Naruto, Sasuke berbisik, "Dia bilang, kalau kita jodoh ada benang merah yang menghubungkan kita."

Naruto merasakan sakit di jarinya. Melihat ke bawah, Sasuke sedang menjahit jari-jari tangannya hingga bertautan dengan jari Sasuke—dimulai dengan jari kelingking terlebih dahulu. Menjahitnya menjadi satu!

Bukannya memberontak, Naruto tersenyum, "Aku bersedia benar-benar menjadi satu denganmu,"

Sasuke juga tersenyum,"Kalau begitu aku akan menjahit tubuh kita menjadi satu," dan melanjutkan acara menjahitnya. "Anggaplah ini semua, hadiah keduamu, Naruto." Mungkin dia baru akan terhenti saat kedua tubuh mereka telah bersatu dengan jahitan benang merah.

Mereka tidak gila. Mereka hanya mempunyai cara berpikir yang berbeda. Mereka merasakan suatu gejolak lain saat melukai diri mereka atau saat mereka melihat orang lain—yang seperti berkata ingin mereka lukai.

Alasan kenapa mereka pergi dari rumah mereka adalah karena Sasuke maupun Naruto selalu melihat jika semua anggota keluarga mereka, berteriak untuk dihabisi. Melihat mereka dengan tatapan mengiba untuk dicengkram. Saat mereka dibentak, orang-orang yang membentak mereka itu terlihat seperti meminta untuk dibantai.

Dalam kasus kali ini, hubungan terlarang ini bukanlah sebuah hal yang tabu. Karena, tabu adalah sebuah ucapan atau tindakan yang membuat diri seseorang yang mendengarnya merasa tidak nyaman atau sakit hati.

Mereka tidak merasa sakit hati, justru mereka sangat menyukainya. Mereka benar-benar senang dan bergejolak saat orang-orang itu mencela mereka, dan memaki mereka. Berpikir kalau mereka ingin cepat-cepat menjadi korban selanjutnya. Mereka berdua tidak berpikir juga kalau yang mendengar cacian pada mereka akan merasa iba atau lainnya, karena semua orang yang mendengar itu justru ikut mencaci mereka. Bukankah itu artinya mereka senang?

—entahlah, semua itu sama sekali tidak pernah terjawab walaupun Naruto selalu memperhatikan mereka semua dari jauh.

"Aku belum mengucapkannya padamu kemarin, Dobe."

Naruto membuka matanya, "Apa?"

"_Happy birthday, Naruto."_

.

.

.

**End~**

* * *

Aku tau ini fic yang super absurd. Unsur gorenya pun kurang, hiks.

**Dedicated for Naruto birthday^^**

Happy birthday, Naruto.^^ Makasih selama ini kau mau aku jadikan uke si Teme yang mesum itu. Selalu gak marah kalau aku buat kamu nakal sama semua seme. Dan yang pasti makasih juga karena selalu manis dan bikin aku pengen makan kamu #digeplak Sasuke.

Semoga setelah ultah ini, kamu makin lengket sama teme, makin manis, makin jago muasin sememu, makin kuat sabar ngatasin sememu, dan makin ++ lainnya. Dan, aku harap kamu juga bisa tamat dengan haru SasuNaru ya ^^

Semoga Naruto tetap berjaya ^^

Sekali lagi, Happy birthday, Naruto! *peluk cium*

**Maaf baru pertama kali buat gore, jadi pasti kurang srek buat semua step-stepnya ToT.. ada yang punya kritik dan saran?**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
